


Making a Go of It

by PjayB



Category: Downton Abbey, Downton Abbey RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon compliant- sometimes, F/M, Love, Not Canon Compliant -sometimes, Romance, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjayB/pseuds/PjayB
Summary: This is a collection of one shots (mainly Chelsie, probably) created using your prompts. Prompts can be suggested in comments; all are welcome.





	1. Requests

Hi everyone!

I hope you all are having a spectacular day/evening. This is going to be a series of one shots, probably in different AUs and such, featuring mainly Chelsie and I might dabble in some other ships, who knows.

I'll be taking requests, prompts mainly and you'll be mentioned in the beginning of the story. This fic really depends on you guys and your prompts, the more the merrier, seeing as I'll be faced with oodles of work. I'll be accepting any range of prompts, and if I'm kind of iffy about the rating, I'll go ahead and up it or skip the prompt (maybe do a separate collection of them, I'm not sure yet..)

I'll *try* to post a new chapter every week, but that depends on how many requests I get.

So, all you need to do is leave a review on this chapter with your prompt request and I'll be sure to get to it.

Happy writing,

PJ xx


	2. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we start with the one shot, if you guys have any AU prompts please leave them in a review, I really enjoy writing those.
> 
> The prompt is from BigMachoCinephile (on ff) who asked: I would love a story where Elsie gets jealous and Charles not realizing that he is being flirted with.
> 
> It's going to be a Modern AU version and I'll leave it at that. Oh and also: I upped the rating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I know how I feel about this one? No. But I have to post something...
> 
> If you guys have prompts drop a line in the comment section- always appreciated.

An evening of chastising students; that's what it was. She'd told Phyllis repeatedly that they would try to pull some trick on them, and she'd be the one who would have to clean their mess. Elsie had been reassured on many occasions that the chaperones would take care of misdemeanors. Lies the whole lot of them.

This was the fourth time she had caught someone attempting to spike the punch and the last time she'd replace the bowl.

Elsie made her way to the staff table and took a seat near Beryl who was sitting legs crossed and shoes under her chair.

"Oh, what I would give to relieve myself of these heels." Elsie sighed, taking a sip of water.

"Then remove them! The Crawleys are across the room and the old bat herself isn't wearing a pair." Beryl said, gesturing to the table where Isobel and Violet shoeless.

Elsie laughed, shaking her head. "That'll be the day! You forget that although we are senior staff members, they are the _owners _of the school. Besides, I can't go round berating students barefoot, can I?"

"Suit yourself." Her friend shrugged, rising in her chair to glance at the punch table.

She sighed and Elsie turned to see Thomas Barrow. He was facing the opposite direction, one hand behind his back holding a flask which was slowly pouring its contents into the bowl. Elsie go to her feet, "Mr. Barrow!" Her Scottish brogue rolling the r's in his surname.

Beryl also stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll deal with him." and with a nod of thanks, she was off to yell at the student.

Elsie sat back down, removing her shoes. They were a new pair which she hadn't broken in yet, resulting in her feet aching the entire night. Her dress was also new and very different from what she would typically wear to these dances. Beryl had urged her to buy something special for once and not wear one of her usual frocks and flats. She gave in when her friend told her that Mr. Carson, her fellow science teacher, would like it.

That morning, with the intention of going the extra mile and making an extra effort, she took over an hour playing with her hair before settling for a simple but elegant French twist. Also, applying some mascara and some red lipstick which did not go unnoticed by the many of the faculty but did by Charles.

The man in question was on the dance floor, giving a teen a word of warning about his hand slipping "accidently" slipping further than necessary down his date's back. Preaching about propriety was his forte.

Elsie noticed Isobel Crawley leaving her table, Violet calling after her when she slightly stumbled.

"Calm down, Violet! I am _not _drunk." Isobel protested, making her way to Charles. She gave her hair a flip over her shoulder and approached him, muttering something to him which Elsie couldn't make out in his ear.

It was very loud in the room, clearly, she was leaning in to speak due to the noise. Elsie, however, did take note of how she lightly touched his arm when she laughed. _Was she flirting with him?_

Not realizing she'd stood up before it was too late, she walked over to them. "Mrs. Crawley, why don't you sit down? I have no problem monitoring the dance floor with Charles." she said kindly, her arm on the drunk woman's upper back and ushering her back to her table.

"No, no. I'd like to do it." Isobel slurred, taking a step back towards Mr. Carson.

"Mrs. Crawley, Isobel, you _cannot _monitor the floor when drunk." Elsie reminded her, managing a sweet smile.

"I am not drunk!"

"Sure. However, I must point out the impropriety of flirting with a colleague." Elsie's voice was rising now, some students stopped dancing and turned to look at them.

"Excuse me?"

Robert had stepped between the two women before the fight could've escalated. "Isobel, mama would like to speak to you. Now." He said, a charming smile on his face. Isobel nodded, giving Elsie a pointed glare, she went back to their table, Robert whispering a word of apology before joining her.

"Carry on." Elsie intoned harshly to the gaping audience.

Charles was near her now and he leaned down to whisper, "She wasn't flirting with me, was she?"

Elsie scoffed, "Kind of obvious wasn't it."

His eyebrows rose, a look of curiosity on his face. "Then, if that is considered _flirting_, you've done it also to me."

"No, I have not, Mr. Carson." She denied, her eyes wide in shock.

"If you say so." He sounded a bit defeated now and was looking for his drink.

"Unless, you want it to be flirting." She added, cautiously testing the waters.

He drew her in his arms and kissed her, deepening this kiss at her appreciative moan.

Her hand on his chest, she drew back. "The bathroom."

Her voice was husky now, his eyes dark with lust. Nodding, he led her to the shared student-staff bathroom. Kissing her neck violently when they entered a stall and locked it. She worked at his shirt, he at her blouse. To think, a few moments ago she thought he didn't feel the same way about her.

"Elsie." He groaned, kissing her on her lips and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She giggled, arching her back.

"And this _isn't _improper Ms. Hughes?" Beryl chided, entering the bathroom.


End file.
